


Homecoming

by ThatThirstyHoeOverThere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rim job, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatThirstyHoeOverThere/pseuds/ThatThirstyHoeOverThere
Summary: This was the first piece of smut I ever wrote, and it shows, but I hope you enjoyed the read anyway!





	Homecoming

Jiraiya felt a small wave of relief wash over him as he walked through the gates of Konaha. His most recent absence from his home village hadn’t been his longest, but had been one of his most tiring. He had grown quite homesick lately, mostly due to a certain woman whom he had developed quite a bit of interest in on his last stay.

After a quick meal at Ichiraku, he found himself entering his favorite bookshop, a small *ding* emitting from the doorbell. He nodded and smiled to the young woman reading behind the counter, making his way to the back of the store where he could hear someone rustling around. Turning the corner of a shelf, he was greeted by the wonderful sight of a full, round bottom sticking up in the air. He took this opportunity to admire the sight, a small(slightly lecherous) smile forming on his face.

The moment was short lived, however, when the owner of said bottom stood, turning around to reveal a woman who was his junior by at least a decade and a half. She started slightly, having not heard his approach, but that quickly melted into a dazzling smile that lit up her whole face.

“Jiraiya-sama… I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

She stepped forward as he opened his arms to her for an embrace. His frame encompassed her smaller one as she settled her head against his strong chest, inhaling the scent she had missed so dearly over the last few months. He left out a small chuckle as he placed a kiss to her hair.

“I wasn’t expecting to be back so soon. Just couldn’t mange to stay away for as long as usual.” He had punctuated his sentence with a slight squeeze, then released his hold on her. She giggled slightly at the implication behind his words.

He hung around through the rest of her shift, both of them catching up the other on what had gone on in his absence. He remained after the door was locked and headed up the stairs(making sure to go up behind her to oggle her bottom once more) to her flat when the store was closed for the night.

Once the door unlocked and they had stepped inside, she wasted no time in crashing her lips to his. He hummed in approval, moving his hands to rest gently on her waist. The kiss soon began to heat up, becoming more urgent. Closed lips turned to parted, tongues moving to taste each other for the first time in months. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while the other ran over his broad shoulders. Jiraiya’s large, warm hands began to wander, running up and down her waist with ghost like touches to caress her hips through her thin dress, soon moving on to grasp the swell of the ass he had been admiring all night.

A light sound of pleasure escaped her as he lifted her up, legs wrapping around him. That familiar warm tingling sensation began to pool in between her legs at the friction of her groin against his hard abs. A few moments later found her laid upon her mattress, Jiraiya settled between her legs and hovering over her torso, his lips never having left hers. He finally managed to remove his mouth from hers, only to descend upon her neck, sucking, licking, and nipping in all the right places. Her hands tangled in his hair as she angled her head to give him better access, and was rewarded with a particularly pleasing bite to her weakest spot, eliciting a breathy moan from her throat.

His lips continued their downward path, leaving small marks along the V of her neckline. Once all exposed skin had received attention from his lips, he sat back on his heels and took in the sight before him. The focus of his desires for the last few months, splayed out on the bed in front of him, breathless, hair disheveled, lips slightly swollen and pink from his, light love marks down her neck and chest. His growing erection twitched and he licked his lips.

He lifted her once more, simultaneously unzipping the back of her dress and moving them farther up the bed to rest  back on the pillows.

“Smooth” she commented with a light laugh.

“I’m always smooth, baby doll” was his reply, a shit eating grin on his face. She smiled coyly at his nickname for her, reserved solely for when they were getting down and dirty.

She slipped the fabric off her shoulders, his eyes following her hands as she slowly slid them over her lace covered breasts, down her stomach, over her matching panties, and finally off her legs, discarding it to the floor where it would receive no further thought until morning.

He looked over her lingerie with a raised eyebrow and a  smirk. “Fancy… You sure you weren’t expecting me? Or were you wearing this for someone else?”

“I’ve taken to wearing lingerie everyday, it turns me on to have a risqué little secret” she gave him a wink

“Mm, I would think wearing nothing underneath would be sexier, but I’m definitely not complaining.”

He reached forward to gently palm her breast, then moved to her back, easily unhooking her bra with one hand, showing off his experience with the act. It joined the dress on the ground as he leaned forward to take a pert nipple in his mouth, pushing her back against the plush pillows once more.

“A-ah, Jiraiya-sama…” she couldn’t help but moan out at the first explicitly sexual touch from him in ages. His tongue swirled around the soft pink bud as he gently sucked, a large hand reaching up to cup the other breast, beginning to lightly massage the soft flesh. Thick, calloused fingers soon traveled lower, stopping briefly to trail teasingly across her panyline before moving lower to rub her soaked core through her panties, eliciting a whimper from the young woman.

“So wet for me already? We’ve barely started.”

She pouted at his teasing, then tugged lightly on his shirt, desperate for skin on skin contact. He let out a soft chuckle, but stopped his ministrations to remove the barrier. “So impatient, my girl.”

Her hands immediately found his chest, running along the chiseled muscles, shivering slightly at the power she could feel in them. Her touch found the light silver happy trail on his abdomen, and followed it to the waist of his pants, making quick work of loosening the tie, wanting  terribly to free the large bulge that rested beneath.

He assisted her in slipping off his pants, and let out a soft gasp as both of her soft hands came to grip his throbbing shaft. His cock was long and thick, easily the biggest she had ever seen, the head already slightly leaking precum.

“Ugh, I’ve missed this…” She said longingly, beginning to stroke him.

“Ah.. I’ve have too” he panted in reply. Eyeing her lips once more, he placed a hand on either side of her head and slid them forward, moving his body up so she could still reach his erection as he claimed her mouth. His hand soon came into contact with something hard hidden under her pillow. Intrigued by the shape of the object, he broke their kiss to inspect what he had found.

“Oh? What do we have here?” A large, teasing grin overtook his face as he inspected the bright purple vibrator in his hand. His eyes moved back to her face, she met them and grinned in return.

“What do you expect? I have to have something to use for pleasure while you’re gone.”

“Yeah?” His voice had become huskier as he replied “Show me what you do when I’m not around.” He held out the toy for her. She eyed it, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. She was by no means easily flustered, but to be spread out before him, masturbating with a vibrator? The thought alone made her ache with both embarrassment and desire.

“What, don’t want to put on a show for me, baby doll? Embarrassed?” He teased, infuriating grin still on his face.

Her wide-eyed look quickly turned to a light, playful glare, and she pushed him back, grabbed the vibrator, and moved to take off her panties. Jiraiya sat at the edge of the bed, hand wrapped around his dick, slowly pumping himself as she laid back, legs spread directly before him, revealing a marvelously pink, soaking wet entrance. It took all of his self control to not bury his length in her right then.

She gently spread her folds and positioned the toy directly on her clit, turned it on to the highest setting, and made eye contact with him. Pleasure ripped through her and she bit her lip to contain a moan, gently moving the vibrator in small circles on her clit. Jiraiya was continuing to lazily stroke himself, focusing his attention on the sight before him, moving his eyes from her face to the vibrator and back again. The light buzz of the toy and her strained pants were the only sounds in the room. Her breathing became more ragged, her climax drawing near. His eyes locked onto hers as she breached her orgasm, letting out soft whimpers as she rode it out. This was the most intimate experience she had ever had.

“So, do you not enjoy penetration..?”

Jiraiya hadn’t failed to noticed that she hadn’t once inserted the toy into herself, she had only worked her clit. He reached forward and lightly ran his fingers over her dripping entrance once before bringing them to his mouth, licking them clean and making her squirm in anticipation.

“Ah, I, um.. No. It’s not that”

He raised and eyebrow in question. She seemed to be debating whether or not to tell him, cutely biting her bottom lip in thought.

“Please tell me, baby. I need to know how to best please you.”

“Well..” She looked to the side “…after our first time, I decided that I didn’t want anything inside of me other than you.”

She glanced back at him to find him with a look of surprise on his face, wide eyes staring at her, hand frozen on his length. She bit her lip once more.

“..is that weird?”

Her self-doubt seemed to snap him out of it, and he shook his head.

“No, no, of course not! I’m flattered…”

“..really?”

“Fuck, yes. That’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten.”

Her expression did a complete 180 at hearing this. Her confidence in her words seemed to come back tenfold, an incredibly seductive look coming over her visage. Jiraiya had remained still since her little confession, and looked at her curiously, wondering what she could possibly follow that up with. She lowered her hand to her folds, running her forefinger down one side, her middle finger on the other. She spread herself, presenting her opening to him, and he nearly came right then and there at her next words.

“Well, aren’t you going to fuck me, daddy? I’ve been such a good girl, waiting for you. I need you to fill me up, I’ve felt so empty without your thick cock inside me.”

Oh.

Fuck.

That was hands down the hottest thing he had ever heard.

He grabbed her hips and shoved himself into her all the way to the hilt, which was no small feat considering his impressive 8.5 inch length. A loud, pleasured cry left her, her back arched as he wasted no time in pulling all but his tip out before slamming back into her.

“Ah.. You’ve got such a tight little pussy baby. So good…” His trusts picked up, rock hard dick pounding into her again and again, the pain of her walls stretching around him only adding to her blinding pleasure. She began bringing her hips up to match his quick thrusts, and it soon became too much for him. If he didn’t stop now, he was going to come, and there was no way he was letting this round end already.

She let out a disappointed whine when he removed himself from her gaping hole completely. Was he really going to stop before she got off?

“Daddy… please don’t stop…”

“Oh, don’t you worry baby doll, I’m not done yet. But I haven’t gotten to taste you yet.”

He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and knelt down on the floor, then spread her legs, admiring how swollen and glistening she was. He blew gently on her entrance, causing her to cry out from the soft sensation after being treated so roughly. He bent his head forward, gently dragging his tongue along her clit. “Nngh.. Haa..ahh..” He took her clit into his mouth, gently sucking it, running his tongue in a small circle over her sensitive nub. Three long, thick fingers made their way inside of her, curling against her walls, locating her G spot with ease, rubbing it mercilessly.

“Fuck, Jiraiya-sama!” She cried out his name, gripping his hair and grinding against his face as she hit her orgasm hard. His mouth didn’t leave her even as her climax ended, and the overstimulation had her begging him.

“Jiraiya-sama, fuck.. I… PLEASE… I need y-ah.. I need you to fuck me, daddy, please, I’ll do anything you want just please please fuck me right now”

He hummed in contemplation and released her clit, merely to adjust her legs to give him access to her asshole, which had unfortunately gone untouched this entire time. What a shame.. He’d have to fix that.

“Are you sure that’s what you want, baby doll?” He teased his tongue against her hole, rolling it around the rim before pressing it flat and licking all the way back up to her swollen clit before returning to eating her ass. She was now a shaking mess and couldn’t seem to form a thought.

“nnngh..ah, AH, fuck, please.. Mmm”

He let out a chuckle and removed his face from her

“Alright baby, you know I won’t deny you anything, especially when you’ve been a good girl. Tell Daddy how you want it.”

She managed to catch her breath long enough to reply, “I want you to fuck me like a dog”

“Ah, yes… That’s my girl, now roll over for me.”

She bent down on her knees, perfect ass presented to him in the air, and he ever so slowly slid into her once more as she cried out. He took two fingers, still wet from her pussy, and slipped them into her asshole, using it as leverage to help rock into her hips.

“mmm, daddy.. so good, please… harder”

He began to thrust in a pattern, going as deep as he could as she buried her face in a pillow to muffle her loud screams of ecstacy, coming for the third time that night. He couldn’t hold out any longer, and cried out her name as he came inside her. With a grunt, he unsheathed himself, and  collapsed on the bed next to her, both of their bodies tingling and spent.

When he felt he could stand again, he went to her bathroom and cleaned himself off, dampening a small towel with warm water to clean her up as well. Stepping back in the bedroom, he saw she hadn’t moved positions at all, ass still in the air, and he paused to admire the way his seed dripped down her thighs.

“You alright, baby?”

“I’m fantastic~” she purred out. He let out a loud laugh at that.

“I’m sure you are. Here, let me clean you up.”

Once the mess was taken care of, he easily lifted her and pulled back the comforter, laying her down and curling around her, pulling the warm blankets on top of their cooling bodies. She lazily opened her eyes and smiled at him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek and a chaste kiss to his lips. The look she gave him was so accepting, so affectionate… it was terrifying. But as he laid there with her curled up in his arms as she drifted off to a post-coitus slumber, he couldn’t help but think that just maybe, it was time for him to stay in one place for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of smut I ever wrote, and it shows, but I hope you enjoyed the read anyway!


End file.
